ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 107
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 107: When All Hell Breaks Loose Suddenly, the wall exploded. "What the hell?!", Spartacus and Tiberius shouted. "You bastards will fucking pay!", a voice shouted. "That's--", Aaron shouted. Hunter came running out of the smoke with a Flame Gun: TEC-9 in each hand. Steven and Dallan (both of whom were carrying a 3DHWMD) quickly followed him. "Hell's broken loose!", a scientist shouted before Hunter gunned him down. Spartacus looked in shock at Hunter. "Where's the Elemental Eliminator?!", Hunter shouted. "He's gonna fucking die!" Hunter threw several Flame Swords in all directions. 107: WHEN ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE Without warning, the three remaining Chairmen ran out of the room. Ajax ran up to Hunter and tackled him. "Hunter!", Dallan shouted. "I can handle him!", Hunter shouted, punching Ajax in the face. "Help the others out!" "You will do no such thing!", Erasmus Roterodamus shouted, tackling Steven. Dallan, before Agathon could touch him, ran over to the elementals. Using the 3DHWMD, he made a giant sword that cut through each of the individual prisons. The elementals fell out, weakened. "Thanks, Dallan.", Aaron said. "But now you gotta help Ivan." Aaron pointed to the cage where Ivan was being held. Using the 3DHWMD, he formed a triple-barrel shotgun, which he used to make three giant chips in the glass. "Is bulletproof glass!", Ivan shouted. "You cannot break it with guns!" Dallan impulsively created a rocket launcher. "Watch out!", Dallan shouted. He pressed the trigger on the rocket launcher, sending the rocket flying into the bulletproof glass. The rocket, of course, destroyed the glass. The smoke cleared to reveal Ivan's cloak. "No, you bastard!", Spartacus shouted. "Tiberius, detain them! I'll get 0-008!" Spartacus began to run away. However, Ivan's cloak grabbed him by the foot. Spartacus tripped, his ankle breaking in the process. "Tell me where you put Kapris and Said!", Ivan shouted. "Those two were never on Tour de Death!", Spartacus shouted. "They're nowhere near here!" Dallan, using the 3DHWMD, created a chainsaw katana and pointed it at Spartacus' throat. "Your weapons won't get me to talk.". Spartacus said. Dallan placed the chainsaw katana on Spartacus' throat and pushed the button down on it. The teeth sank deep into Spartacus' skin and blood came out. "They're deep within the bowels of the complex!", Spartacus said nervously. "If you promise to spare me, I will take you to them!" "And what's to stop you from betraying us?", Dallan asked. Spartacus pointed to the chainsaw katana. "Fine then.", Dallan said. The chainsaw katana dematerialized. Dallan picked up Spartacus and put him on his back. "Just tell us which direction.", Dallan said. "If you tell us wrong direction...", Ivan said, "...I kill you bare-handed." ~*~*~*~* Hunter and Ajax were exchanging blows in another room. Hunter's hand became flames. Ajax noticed this, and backed away. "Flame Wave!", Hunter shouted. Flames circled around the entire room, and started to burn the robes that surrounded Ajax' entire body. Hunter noticed that Ajax' leg was green. "Is your leg supposed to be that color?", Hunter asked. Ajax said nothing. "Answer me, damn it!", Hunter shouted. Ajax raised his gloved hands and formed them into several strange positions. Sign language. "So, that's it.", Hunter said. "In that case... Embodiment of Flame!" Hunter's whole body became flames. The heat caused the rest of Ajax' robes to burn. Ajax quickly threw them off, revealing his face. Hunter was deeply shocked. "Good God...", Hunter said, reverting back to his normal form. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff